1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical cable attachment apparatus and more specifically to a non-loosening, tensionable, knotted surgical cable attachment apparatus formed of braided polymeric material and a surgical method of the fracture fixation, bone fusion and ligament reattachment.
2. General Background
Surgical procedures for the repair or fusion of large and small bones, ligaments and tendons, and other orthopedic procedures frequently require use of an orthotic device or attachment apparatus which can be subject to tensioning and bear heavy loads caused by the unique anatomical features of the compromised bone or tendon. For example, fractures of the patella are exposed to high stresses during flexion and extension of the knee joint; fusions of the spinal vertebrae are exposed to high gravitational forces and movements of the spinal column; torn ligaments and tendons are exposed to high stresses due to contraction of the associated muscle or flexion and extension of the bony structures; and trochanteric reattachment and cerclage techniques involve cable that is tensioned and exposed to high weight loads and stress factors.
An orthotic or attachment device used in such a fashion must be able to bear heavy stress loads, be flexible enough to achieve the desired repair, and be sufficiently inelastic to maintain alignment of the anatomical structures for proper fusion and repair.